Edwards Headache
by AwesomeVampire
Summary: Rae is a vampire, she is friends with the Cullen family. What happens when she finds out what Edward did to Bella. This is out of boredom people! I didn't come up with it alone, thank my friends for that. Enjoy.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES! THE OWNER IS STEPHANIE MEYER, THE BEST AUTHOR EVA! **

All right, Rae is a vampire. She is friends with the Cullen family. She is able to talk to people in their minds. Awesome right? This takes place during New Moon, when Edward is going all emo on us. Blame boredom. Enjoy.

EPOV

The phone in my pocket vibrated. It startled me. No one wanted to talk to me. I don't blame them. I haven't seen Bella for so long. God, I wanted to see her so badly. But, I had promised her that I wouldn't interfere with her life anymore. The phone vibrated in my pocket again. I swore under my breath and took it out of my pocket. I looked at the Caller ID, hoping for the number that I haven't seen for a long time. But it was Alice. I paused to flip the phone up and talk to her. She had been a pain in the butt ever since we left, but maybe it was important. I opened the phone. But before I could even answer it, Alice was yelling into the receiver.

"EDWARD!" She yelled, "We have a serious problem!"

I froze. _What could have happened? Oh no. _I thought, _is Bella alright? _I inhaled unnecessarily, and then said slowly. "What happened?" Trying to stay calm was not working out to well, the words came out like mush.

"Rae found out!"

_Oh shit! _I thought. I hung up the phone, but it was useless. I knew that within seconds Rae would be screaming at me. I waited, but nothing happened. _Maybe she isn't going to be mad. _I thought, but I was giving myself false hope.

_Edwaaarrrrdddd! _I heard a sing-song voice say in my head. _Hi Mr. Happy face! Long time no see! _

I gulped. Might as well get it over with.

_Hey, Rae. _I thought back

_Are you going to see Bella? _She asked, still happily.

_No_

_._

_Aw. Why? _Rae's voice was complaining,_ I wanted to say hi. I'm hungry!_

_You will do no such thing!_

_Why? You're not going to see her, so I can go waltzing up to her and push her off a cliff! And you will be sitting in Lord knows what being all emo. So do you want me to save some for you?_

All right she is definitely rubbing the wound with lemon juice. _No you will not!_

_Fine._

Silence. Why did she leave it at that? _Rae, are you still there? _A loud humming sound told me she was still there. _Is there something else you wanted to share with me?_

Silence.

_Rae?_

_Hmmm? _

_What aren't you telling me?_

_Well, Edward._

_What?_

_Umm, well, you see-_

_WHAT DID YOU DO!?_

_Umm, well, I was walking by Forks, and I thought that, well, maybe I would come and visit. But when I came to your house, I couldn't find you. And I was hungry!_

_YOU DID WHAT?!_

_Kidding Edward, Kidding._

_You better be!_

_So, whatcha' doin'?_

_Oh please don't make me say it!_

_Come onnn!! _She was complaining again.

_If I play along, will you leave? _Once again, I was giving myself false hope.

_Maybe _She was being diabolical.

_Then no._

_Listen bub. _Her voice turned threatening. _That is the closest thing to a yes you are ever going to get. And, if you don't I will make sure that you are bound by metal, dragged through werewolf territory, mud, and shit to Bella's house dropped off at her door. Play ding dong ditch and have you face her distraught face!_

Crap, she had me there. _All right! _Even I know when to give up

_Whatcha' doooin'? _

I sighed. _Eatin' Chocolate. _I really hate saying this.

_Where'd ya find it? _She had a spring in her voice.

I groaned.

_Edward. _Her voice turned diabolical again.

I sat down. And thought. _Doggy dropped it._

_Now, let's try to sound happy and convincing!_

_NO! _It was hard enough saying it once. But twice! I cringed in terror.

_Fine, I'll stop. _She sighed.

_Thank you!_

_But…_

Oh crap! What was her condition?

_You have to see Bella. _

I didn't answer, I was looking for a loophole, and I finally found one. _All right._

_Yay!_

Silence

_Edward…. _Her voice was threatening again. _Why aren't you leaving?_

_Why would I do that? _I held in a snicker.

_You just promised!_

_You weren't specific enough._

_Oh you're going to get it now!_

Sorry dudes and dudettes, but that's all I'm going to write. If you are crazy enough to want me to write more. Please tell me. I will, but only if you tell me.


End file.
